A New Person
by lovewithbenefits
Summary: A 15 year old girl named Adrianna is a runaway from her mom which is addicted to V, she is a shapeshifter looking for Sam Merlotte's help. While she meets Sam, she also meets Sookie. Sookie helps with her past and helps figure out whats her powers. Adrianna hates vampires, Sookie suggest that Adrianna should stay with her. While Adrianna is there she meets Bill and Eric.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Meet**  
"Damn it!" he probably smelled me, I am going to kill that bastard Russell; I changed into my human form. There was Sam's trailer, he was in there. I knocked on the door, Sam opened. "Sam, I need your help?" with a panic tone. "Who are you?" "I'm Adrianna, and I'm a shapeshifter just like you." I knew this was a surprise. "Uhh, come in I'll get you some clothes." I waited for someone to talk, the awkwardness was killing me!  
"Here you go." He smiled. "So Adrianna, how did you find me?" I knew I was bad company! Fuck I always do this. "Well Sam I can read your mind, and I know when your in trouble. I have this special thing. I don't how to explain it." I knew I confused him. "Wait did you just say you could read minds, I know somebody who can" I was confused, another mind-reading shapeshifter? I just got my pants on, when a beautiful blond hair girl came in. I was shocked by her glow. My mouth was getting ready to say "Hi" then I heard her in my head. "Hi, I'm Sookie Stackhouse." her voice was so pretty and southern. "Hi, I'm Adrianna, but I prefer Adrian". I was amazed another shapeshifter. "So are you just like me." I had to ask! "Just like what?" she had a confused look. "Are you a shapeshifter too?" I was confused too, if she wasn't a shapeshifter than what was she? "No, I'm a faerie" I had to be dreaming, was it me or did she really say she was a "faerie." "You're a faerie, I didn't even know they existed" I was being to harsh, maybe she was. Who else knows what walks on this Earth, what the hell Vampires exists, and Werewolves. So why not faeries! "Neither did I, until a year ago." she said with surprise in her voice. I had to talk with my mouth again, plus Sam was confused and mesmerized. "Well that's awesome.. Whats that smell, it smells like Vampires!" another Vampire, are these fuckers everywhere. I had to get into Merlotte's. "What smell Adrianna, I can't smell it" Sam was confused. "You can't smell, Vampires?" what was I, was I not a shapeshifter? "No I can't, Adrianna there is so many different types of shapeshifters, you specifically can read minds, there's nothing wrong that; look at Sookie." I wasn't a shapeshifter I had to be something else! Sookie touched my hand, it was memories of me. One was me and a beautiful women in a magical land. Then it vanished... "Adrian, you're a faerie!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Hate**  
"I'm a what?!" I was shocked, how could I be a shapeshifter and a faerie.! "Adrian, You're just like me, you can read minds. Also your blood is "Vampire Crack!" she told me in my mind. "Fuck! I'm a freak, I can read minds, and change into animals!" I already knew I was a freak! "Adrianna, is everything ok?" Sam was worried. "Uh, Yeah everything is fine." I had to fake a smile. I told Sookie to change the subject. "I'm gonna let Adrian stay with me." It was pretty damn good idea. "Yeah, that's good, it will help with her mind reading.", "Good thing she is staying with Sookie, I don't need her in the middle between me and Luna" What the fuck, I knew this pop up was a surprise, but he didn't want me between him and Luna, what a dick! "Sookie, can we go I need to take a shower." I couldn't believe what Sam had to say, I had to leave! "Yes we can Adrian, let me get my purse." I had to get out, Sam's thoughts were getting worse. I ran out of the trailer, and what I felt about Sam changed; he wouldn't help me! "Adrian, What's wrong?" Sam asked worried. "Sam I'm sorry I popped up, I won't get between you and Luna! I'll stay for a little awhile, then I leave!" I had to get that out of my head. "God Damn It, Adrian don't read my fucking mind; I don't let Sookie do it, so I'm not going to let you read it either!" "How could I, I can't just fucking magically stop, like fucking Sookie!" I screamed at him, I just met him and I fucking hated his guts!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: A New Home  
"Whoa, What the fuck is going on; I get my purse and you two are about to kill each other." Sookie came out. "Sookie can we go, please?" I said. I followed Sookie to the small yellow car, I climbed in furious. Sookie got in, and drove. "How the fuck could Sam do this to me! When I needed him the most." I yelled in my head, I guess it was so loud Sookie heard it. "Calm down, Sam gets in these moods and they are horrible." Sookie knew I hated his guts. "I just hate the fact that he said "He didnt want me to get between him and Luna!" I told Sookie. "Adrian, I know" I knew Sookie was trying to make me feel better. Sookie drove up to this big white house. I couldn't believe how one person, could just live here. I guess Sookie heard me, and she smiled. "Holy cow! Sookie you live here by yourself?" I was so mesmerized. "Occasionally, some people stay here." she spoke in a sad tone. I walked up the porch, I waited for Sookie to unlock the door. I stared at the sunset, I could tell they were Vampires over here. "Well are you going to stay outside?" Sookie said in a amused tone. I turned around and smiled. I walked in the house, "Where's the shower, Sookie?". "Upstairs, I'll give you something to sleep in." I was scared, a different house than my own; what if a vampire popped out!?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Fangs  
I saw the white tub, I turned the shower on. I took off my clothes, I had to get this dirt off. I stepped in, I looked at the shower head; I was thinking about what Sam said, that's when I felt the warm tear come down my cheek. I was crying over the argument that Sam and I had, I never cry over stupid shit like that. I cleaned the dirt off; I turned off the shower head. I grabbed a towel, covered me up. The tears were still going, I rubbed the steam off the mirror. There were the red eyes I was trying to avoid, I stepped out of the bathroom; I saw the small room with my stuff to sleep in. I shut the door and changed. While changing I smelled them, there were Vampires inside the house. I went downstairs and saw Sookie talking to two men, a blond haired one; and a dark haired one. "Uhh, Sookie why are there vampires here?" I said aloud. They heard me and there fangs popped out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Friends  
"Bill! Eric!, stop it!" I wasn't scared, I had to deal with vampires until I was 9. "Damn it, Sookie kill them!" I didn't need to deal with vampires here.! "Adrian, I can't their my ex lovers.!" she told me in my head. I threw my hands up in the air and yelled out loud "Fucking fuckstick!" if I was going to stay here I had to get along with these undead things. I took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen, "Hello, Bill and Eric; my name is Adrianna; I am so sorry for how I just acted, I hope you can understand" I said sarcastically, the vampires deserved it. "It's ok, Adrian" Bill said. I sat down at the table. Their smell was horrible, "So what are we talking about?" if Russell was involved then I had to be apart of it. "Little person, this is grown up things" Eric said. "Well since I'm living here then, I better know; plus I need to know about Russell." I smiled at him.


End file.
